


Whisker Kisses

by cloverfield



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Rats as Pets, Snif Snif Snif Snif Snif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: The tickle of whiskers on Syaoran’s cheek suggests mischief before he even opens his eyes, and he spends one long moment wondering if he fell asleep with the cage door open again… or if Carter really did what he’s been threatening to do for the past two weeks: that is to say, figured out how to unlatch it from the inside.
Kudos: 6





	Whisker Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnActualLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnActualLion/gifts).



> Syaoran would absolutely have a pet rat.

The tickle of whiskers on Syaoran’s cheek suggests mischief before he even opens his eyes, and he spends one long moment wondering if he fell asleep with the cage door open again… or if Carter really did what he’s been threatening to do for the past two weeks: that is to say, figured out how to unlatch it from the inside.

 _Opposable thumbs_ , thinks Syaoran, and when the velvety tip of a twitching nose whispers across his cheek, opens one bleary eye.

Another eye, inky and soft and full of twinkling animal intelligence, looks back at him - and then Carter’s nose twitches, and both eyes come into view as little paws land firmly on his nose so that Carter might rear up and nibble thoughtfully on the flop of fringe falling over Syaoran’s face.

The world’s at a funny angle, and there’s something papery sticking to his cheek - not to mention the creaking ache in his back - all of which comes to the sum of Syaoran falling asleep at his desk, _again_ , and the curious rat currently hugging his face concerned for his welfare in the way only a small and lovely creature can be.

“Love you too buddy,” Syaoran mumbles, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

Carter chitters, sounding vaguely disapproving, and one small paw briefly investigates Syaoran’s left nostril.

“Okay, I’m up.” He snorts once, and sits back, scooping Carter up with careful fingers. “You know, one day I’m going to figure out a way to keep you from getting out at night.”

Carter, dark eyes bright and nose twitching happily, sniffs delicately at the inside of his palm, before nibbling thoughtfully along the ink-stained calluses on his middle fingers.

“Maybe you need a brother,” murmurs Syaoran, tracing his thumb down the line of speckled markings in Carter’s fur. “Would that be nice?” Two rats would mean approximately twelve times the mischief of one, but it would also be less lonely, and honestly Carter is sweet enough that he could use a friend.

Carter yawns, opening wide enough that Syaoran can see the curve of his teeth - and then Syaoran yawns in sleepy echo, unable to help himself. “Okay, bed time,” he mumbles, and the cage door (as open and unlatched as predicted) creaks a little as he reaches in, dropping Carter gently on his felt hammock.

Carter disappears immediately, a flash of cute ears and a snaking tail, only to reappear soon after with only the tip of his nose poking out of his dark and cosy pocket.

“I’m going to sleep too, buddy, I promise.” Whiskers twitch happily and in spite of the fact that it’s far too late at night and there’s definitely a post-it note stuck somewhere in the mess of his hair, Syaoran finds himself grinning dopily back for at least a whole minute.

“ _Bed_ ,” he mutters at last, but only stumbles back to it once he’s sure Carter is asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Leo and his ratties.


End file.
